


Definitely

by Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Series: Stay [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Pancakes, Tony doesn't know what he has at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have very important question… Can you cook, because I’m starving, but I’m to lazy to order out and since you probably did something to Jarvis, it’s on you to provide breakfast!</p><p>Never underestimate Tony’s Stark self-destructive tendencies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very innovative, but I just had to write it down as a continuation of Stay. And by the way, the recipe isn't probably very accurate, I wouldn't really try it, if I were You ^^;
> 
> No beta. If there are any mistakes feel free to point them in the comments :D

The sun was shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows and onto his face. Opening his eyes very slowly was the only thing he could do to not aggravate the imminent headache, that came after ‘let’s drink ourselves into oblivion’ night. Yet surprisingly he felt well rested and relaxed. Brow creasing in confusion, Tony tried to stand from his sprawl on the couch, but couldn't. An arm was slung around his waist to keep him from falling to the floor. Only then he noticed the god of mischief lying under him – still sleeping peacefully. For a second Tony panicked, because that was one hell of a wake-up call. But, when after a few tense seconds of uncertainty nothing happened, he relaxed slightly and focused on the god’s sleeping face.  
The engineer was reluctant to admit, but Loki looked good like that, somehow less threatening than his normal ‘horny self’ – Tony had to stifle a giggle at that. Morning sun colored his sharp cheekbones in a golden hue, illuminating his long eyelashes in soft amber light… 'Wow' Tony thought. He was becoming sappy, thanks to the god. It was time to get up and away, to minimize casualties.  
But he hesitated. He was warm and surprisingly comfortable in Loki’s embrace. Snuggled close, their faces were just a few inches apart. If he wanted he could even count those goddamn lashes… Stop starring at them Tony!

Suddenly they fluttered and Tony was mesmerized by meadow-green irises.  
Loki blinked sleepily and moved slightly under Tony, sending quite a pleasant feeling through the engineer’s body.

“Uh, hi?” he smiled. What was the protocol in a situation like that?

“Good morrow” the god’s voice was still a little hoarse from sleep and again Tony noticed that he liked it. A lot.

Loki looked to the right and out the window, exposing his perfect ivory throat for the inventor to admire. He assessed the time and after concluding that it was still early, tightened his grip on Tony’s waist, snugged him closer and closed his eyes again.  
At this point the human was starting to consider this all to be a very weird dream, because it was just too bizarre to be real. He and Loki – enemies – cuddling on a couch like a pair of teenagers after their first time. And besides… Tony Stark. Did. Not. Cuddle. Ever! But damn, it felt nice. Somehow he and Loki fit together almost perfectly (except a sharp hipbone that was poking him on his tight).

He stared a moment at the god’s relaxed face and thought: 'to hell with caution!'  
Tony moved his hands under Loki’s armpits and rested his chin on the immortal’s chest.

“Soooo… are we going to talk about it, or are we going to pretend that nothing's out of the ordinary?”

One green eye peaked at him, accompanied by a lifted eyebrow.

“What is there to talk about?”

“Well, for starters, why the hell are you even here in the first place. Why haven’t you snapped my neck sometime during the night. And a very important question… can you cook, because I’m starving, but I’m to lazy to order out and since you probably did something to Jarvis, which by the way: not cool, it’s on you to provide breakfast!” Never underestimate Tony’s Stark self-destructive tendencies.

Loki lifted his head to properly look at him then. They were still pressed flush against each other. 

“What?” the inventor shrugged. “I’m famished. The booze diet can get you only so far.”

Speaking of that. The hurt he felt for all those weeks was gone. Well not completely, but it wasn’t at the forefront of his mind any longer. He could focus on other things now and not wallow in self-loathing. He even felt somewhat happy and at peace. All that thanks to this hot piece of god sprawled under him. Tony looked at said god pointedly.

“You seem comfortable there.”

“I am” And the mischievous smirk was back. Tony scowled.

Hell, to prove his point Loki even rubbed a few small circles on Tony’s lower back and that was dangerous, yet arousing as fuck. Time to evacuate, before he starts sporting a massive boner for all to see.

“Aha, so breakfast? I can probably manage scrambled eggs and toast. The rest is up to you.”

They finally disentangled, and why oh why Tony considered it a pity? He stretched and wow! Nothing hurt. That was new. 

“Oh and by the way, what did you do to my body?”

“I didn’t do anything to you!” Loki scowled.

The engineer rolled his eyes. “Not like that, I mean I feel like a newborn. Well rested and ache free. It’s not normal to me.” He explained.

“Ah! I merely used some healing seidr to cleanse the poison of alcohol from your body. The rest is just an aftereffect.”

“Oh! Magic fingers! Come, the kitchen’s this way.” 

Tony motioned for him to follow, mentally assessing the contents of his fridge. He really hoped that Cap or maybe Bruce left there something edible, otherwise there’s probably only going to be alcohol in there. To his surprise the fridge was fully stocked. He spotted cheese, some tomatoes, lettuce and other vegetables. And thank god for Pepper and her unhealthy obsession with healthy food. There was a bowl of fresh fruit on the counter.

“Can you fix Jarvis? I need coffee and the machine won’t work without him. I promise I won’t call Fury to our little party.” He looked over his shoulder to see if the god followed. He did and was looking around with mild interest.

“I didn’t do anything to your construct. He is merely asleep.” Loki answered and made a waving motion with his hand. Instantly the weather forecast and stock news filled the floor-to-ceiling windows as Jarvis’ comforting voice sounded through the penthouse.

“ _Good morning sir, it’s 7:24 am, the weather for today is 50 degrees with cloudless sky and a northern wind at 15 mph…_ ”

“Thanks J, be a pall and start the coffee machine.”

“ _At once, sir. May I remind you, that Loki Laufeyson – S.H.I.E.L.D.’s number one wanted criminal is currently standing in our kitchen. Should I alert the other Avengers?_ ” the AI asked politely. Loki was looking at the ceiling, yet he didn’t seem concerned.  


“Nah Jarvis, it’s fine.” Then he addressed the god. “Hey Loki have you ever eaten pancakes? Because I have a sudden urge for pancakes.” The immortal barely shrugged and sat beside the kitchen bar.  


“So pancakes then,” Tony rambled. He took out a bowl and a whisk and it was a miracle in itself that he knew where they were. Then he took out eggs and placed them on the counter. One wobbled and rolled of the edge. Before Tony could even register the movement Loki was straightening back with an intact egg gingerly held with a thumb and a forefinger. He placed it further away from the edge so it wouldn’t roll off again with a pointed look directed at Stark.  


“Wow” the inventor stared. Loki was fast! “Yeah, okay. J what else do I need?”  


“ _Sir, for the batter you’ll need one cup of flour, one and a half cup of milk, two eggs, a pinch of salt and butter._ ” The AI answered helpfully. You could always count on Jarvis. “That I can do,” Tony huffed, yet after a few minutes of rummaging through the cabinets he had to capitulate.  


“Okay Jarvis where do we keep flour? Do we even have it?” Loki snorted, gingerly plucked an apple from the bowl and started to peal it using a small knife that Tony didn’t even know where it came from.  


“ _In the pantry sir_.” Jarvis interrupted Tony’s wandering thoughts about Loki’s slim fingers sticky with apple juice.  


“Got it,” he grunted and went to search for the rest of the ingredients.  


While he was gone Loki managed to peal one more apple and a banana and he was currently cutting them into small cubes.  


“Please put that here,” he gestured towards Tony’s burden. “If I would let you to continue, I’m afraid you’d set the kitchen on fire,” the god mocked smirking playfully. 

With deft fingers he measured the appropriate amount of flour and milk, cracked in the eggs, added salt and started mixing everything together. And Tony just stood there and stared. The feeling, that this is all a dream resurfaced with force. It was absurd how hot Loki looked while pacing slowly with a plastic bowl cradled in a crook of his elbow and swiftly mixing the batter. 

Suddenly he asked. “Jarvis, where can I find a pan for this?”  


After a nanosecond of hesitation: “ _In the cupboard on your left sir_ ,” the AI replied.  


Tony was again speechless, because how much more domestic could this situation get? As if hearing his thoughts Loki handed him the pan (and Tony didn’t even stop to protest, that ‘no, he doesn’t like being handed things!’) and instructed him to melt the butter. When it was hot enough the god shooed the inventor away and poured some batter on the pan. The kitchen was instantly filled with a sweet smell.  
In the meantime Loki took out blackberries and raspberries from the fridge. He dumped them with some sugar and water onto a saucepan and set it to boil. He then flipped the pancake and stirred the berry sauce for good measure.  
Before Tony’s brain could process the whole image, a plate was set before him with steaming blueberries and raspberries sauce atop of hot pancakes with banana and apple cubes on the side.  
His mouth watered at the image, yet his throat tightened. When was the last time someone made him pancakes? When he was a kid surely, but he seriously couldn’t remember. He peaked at Loki. The god cut off a small bit of his cake with a fork, dipped it in the sauce and slowly bit it. His brow rose in surprise, like he wasn’t sure if it would taste good, but apparently it did, because he then dug into it with fervor.  


“Thank you,” the engineer said sincerely. Thanks to Loki he truly felt better today and he wasn’t a mess anymore. “But I don’t understand… why. Why would you help me?”  


Loki looked at him then, eyes serious.  


“Because you were in a dark place and you needed someone to guide you out of it. And I know that feeling well. Yet I had to crawl from there on my own and it is not pleasant, nor simple to do alone… Besides, I require a flyting partner that has enough wit to provide me with some entertainment.”  


“Oh, so you like me for my skillful mouth?” Tony deadpanned without thinking.  


At that Loki just smirked. “Ah, but I don’t know yet, how skillful it really is.”

Suddenly Tony was hyper aware of the fact that Loki was really attractive. His lips were tinted pink from the blueberry sauce and they looked very, very kissable. But god damn it, he was Tony fucking Stark. He didn’t get sexually frustrated from a few comments. To salvage his pride, he shot Loki his thousand watt smile.  


“I think we should amend that in near future.”  


“Hmm maybe we shall.”  


The tension in the room was almost palpable. Tony inched closer to the god, maintaining eye contact the whole time. They were mere inches apart when Jarvis chimed in.  


“ _Sir, miss Potts entered the elevator._ ”  


“Shit” 

Tony looked at the door and panicked slightly, because how was he supposed to explain a breakfast with a known fugitive to Pepper and then probably to the other Avengers and what’s worse Fury?  
He turned back to Loki and froze. The god was gone, so were the pancakes and the kitchen looked spotless. Except a single card left on the counter that read:  


“ _Maybe next time then?_ ”  


Tony smirked at that.  


“Definitely, but you could have left the pancakes!”  


He could have sworn he heard Loki’s laugh then.


End file.
